TailsxCharmy Date and Raiden's Phobia
by Masterob
Summary: Tails and Charmy are busy dating and Raiden has a problem with the fact taht Mobians don't wear pants, it may get him in trouble. Oneshot sequel to Charmy Post Chaotix.


TailsxCharmy date and Raiden's Phobia

**TailsxCharmy date and Raiden's Phobia**

Tails and Charmy are in a flower field, with Tails on his knees and Charmy resting is head on his lap.

"The flowers are sweet", Charmy said.

"You're sweet too", Tails said.

"Oh Tails, you're such a flatter", Charmy said.

"Well Charmy, you're just so cute", Tails said.

"No Tails, you're cute", Charmy said.

"No you are", Tails said.

"No you", Charmy said.

"You", Tails said.

"You", Charmy said.

"You", Tails said.

"GODDAMMIT TAILS, YOU'RE CUTE, STOP ARGUING ABOUT IT!" Charmy shouted angrily.

"Uhhh, ok, I'm cute", Tails said.

"Which is why I'm gonna do this", Charmy said and pounced on Tails and made out with him.

Charmy stuck his tongue deep into Tails' mouth and Tails tongue wrestled Charmy.

Raiden passed by the area.

"Wow, you two can have sex at any given moment", Raiden said.

Tails glares at Raiden.

"Must you say that?" Tails asked.

"Well neither of you wear pants so…" Raiden said.

"Enough about the pants jokes dammit, we're not exposing anything unless we choose too", Tails said.

"Well none of the girls are naked or at least pants-less, thanks God for that", Raiden said.

"Trust me, you'll see a lot", Tails said.

"Ok then Tails, well see you next mission", Raiden said and walked away.

"Ok, bye Raiden", Tails said and kissed Charmy again.

"Does your dad know?" Charmy asked.

"Um mom's trying to explain it to him, then again it's my life and I choose to love you", Tails said and kissed Charmy with passion.

"Thanks Tailsy", Charmy said and kissed back.

Raiden continued walking and saw Espio and Vector chatting with Mighty.

He then saw Antoine admiring some flowers.

Then he saw Jet the Hawk practicing some moves on his extreme gear.

He even saw Shadow at a shooting range.

"Jesus Christ, aren't there any freaken guys that wear pants?" Raiden asked.

Some guys heard him say that and got annoyed.

He saw Ash Mongoose walking with Mina.

"Finally, a guy that wears clothes", Raiden said.

Ash saw Raiden and heard him.

"Yeah, I'm not like most of these pathetic people who like to let it hang out", Ash said.

"Well at least I know there's hope", Raiden said.

"Yeah, let's go Mina", Ash said.

"Keep up the good work Mina, love your songs", Raiden said.

"Thanks", Mina said.

When Raiden left, the two talked.

"Why did you say that? You know you were once, as you said, letting it hang", Mina said.

"Well I don't want Mr. "I Dislike Mobians who wear pants" to know that, besides I don't wanna be known as those ingrates who can't put on some Goddamn pants", Ash said.

Angry people heard him.

He walked by Amy and Cream kissing with a confused look on his face but didn't care too much.

He then saw Sally walking down the sidewalk.

"Ooh, a penny", Sally said.

She bent down to pick it up and Raiden got curious and started.

'I guess there's a little advantage to this no pants thing', Raiden thought.

Sally saw Raiden behind her.

"What are you starting at?" Sally asked.

"Oh um, I'm…" Raiden said.

She covered her rear.

"Ugh, you pervert", Sally said and jumped to slap him.

"Ow, what the hell?" Raiden asked.

"Stop being a pervert", Sally said and stormed off angrily.

"Ow, damn", Raiden said.

He saw Scourge, Fiona and Miles bothering Marine the Raccoon.

"Come on little girl, why don't you fight back?" Scourge asked and kicked her to the floor.

"Hey leave her alone", Raiden said.

Scourge lowered his sunglasses.

"Buzz off stupid", Scourge said.

Raiden ran in and kicked Scourge, Fiona and Miles away at quick speed.

"Strewth you're fast", Marine said.

"I'm a ninja", Raiden said.

"I'll show you", Scourge said and sped at Raiden but he did a forward back-flip to dodged the ram and then kick Scourge's head, then grabbed Marine and ran out of there.

"Thank you sir", Marine said.

"Thank you for wearing pants", Raiden said and let Marine run off.

"You got a problem with people who don't wear pants?" Knuckles asked.

Raiden turned around and saw Knuckles, Geoffrey St. John, Elias Acorn, Antoine, Shadow, Vector, Mighty, Silver, Espio, Scourge, Julie-Su, Rotor, Big, Manic, Patch, Miles, Ray, and Nack.

"Oh shit", Raiden said.

Ash crawled there all bloody.

"Run", Ash said weakly.

"GET HIM!" Mighty shouted.

Raiden started running from the mob.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Raiden asked.

"Tear him limb from limb", Julie-Su said.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Raiden said, still running.

They chased and he screamed in terror.

Tails and Charmy are walking bye and they see people coming.

"Is that a parade?" Charmy asked.

They saw Raiden screaming in horror.

"Raiden?" Tails asked.

He ran past them and some more people came.

"Is that an angry mob?" Charmy asked.

"WE'LL SHOW HIM WHAT US PANTS-LESS GUYS CAN DO!" Vector said.

"Dammit he still complained", Tails said.

Sonic arrived with Snake.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"They're mad at Raiden, so they're chasing him, all because he complained that they don't wear pants", Tails said.

"That's a bit annoying", Sonic said.

Raiden tripped and fell and the mob jumped on him.

"AHH!" Raiden shouted in echo.

"Raiden! Come on answer me! Raiden!" Tails shouted.

"I gotta go see if he's alright", Snake said.

He went to the group.

"Hey, what's wrong with all of you?" Snake asked.

"It's Snake", Espio said.

"Get him!" Vector said and the group jumped him.

Snaked screamed in Game Over defeat.

"Snake what's wrong? Snake? SNAAAAAKE!!" Sonic shouted dramatically.

"This makes no sense", Tails said.

"I'm going in", Sonic said and sped in on the group and attacked them.

"Run guys!" Sonic said.

Tails and Charmy ran off and ran past Amy and Cream kissing.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Too much stupid shit", Tails said.

Amy saw the mob head their way.

"We should run", Cream asked.

"GET THE SUPPORTERS!" Elias shouted.

"Let's run", Amy said.

They all started running from the mob.

"And so, we see that in Mobius, it shouldn't matter what you wear, because people will bitch about it in the end", Liquid Snake said.

"Another one! Get him!" Knuckles said.

"GAH!" Liquid said and ran away from the mob.

"LIQUIIIIIIID!" Amy shouted.


End file.
